


Finally

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: Yamada doesn’t think he can survive Chinen’s trip to Canada.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I hope you like this, h_itoshi! Sorry that there’s not much plot, but I enjoy writing about how much Yamada loves Chinen, so I hope it’s fun to read, too ^^

By day three of Chinen's trip to Canada, Yamada was sure that he wouldn't survive the week.  In the weeks leading up to it, he had joked that he was worried about whether Chinen would be okay, and of course, he couldn't help but worry a little about his boyfriend going on an overseas trip to a new place, but deep down he knew that Chinen was good at taking care of himself.  Yamada's own well-being was a different story.

JUMP was between tour stops, which for Yamada meant that his schedule was packed overfull with photoshoots, interviews, TV filmings, and everything else related to his movie releases and regular appearances.  It wasn't like he would have been seeing a lot of Chinen if he had been in the country, but he always looked forward to the chance to be together at one of their apartments at the end of a long day.  Even if they didn't exchange more than a few words before one or both of them fell asleep, simply being together had almost magical healing powers for Yamada after a stressful day.  Now, with a thirteen-hour time difference, if either one of them wanted to call before bed, the other was working, and with no release from his day-to-day annoyances and stressors, Yamada was in serious danger of snapping at an innocent hair stylist or co-star.

 _Send me your schedule so we can talk??_ he texted Chinen mid-afternoon after nearly crying on the TV Guide makeup artist, and although the rest of the day seemed to go by at a snail’s pace, thankfully, as he ate his dinner bento in his manager's car, he finally got a reply.

 _Morning ♥ Are you okay?_ read Chinen's text, followed by a list of break times when he had long enough to go back to his room.

Yamada studied the schedule, and predictably, most of the times when they could talk were in the middle of the night in Japan, but he didn't think he would be sleeping very well that night anyway, so 2:30 a.m. found Yamada lying awake in his bedroom waiting for Chinen to call, and he rushed to answer as soon as his phone rang.

The sound of Chinen's voice saying his name melted away the top layer of tension in Yamada's body right away, and he groaned a little into the phone.  "Thank god you could call… Sorry for interrupting your day…"

But Chinen assured him that he had wanted to come back to his room to rest, and talking to Yamada was exactly what he wanted to do.  He asked how Yamada's day had been and told him a little bit about the gymnastics tournament, and hearing Chinen's voice helped, but as they talked, Yamada couldn't help but feel agitated that soon enough Chinen would have to go again, and Yamada would be left alone to face the next day with all the same anxieties.

But Chinen always knew how Yamada was feeling, somehow, and he always knew just how to help, so when Yamada fell quiet, starting to get lost in his worries, after a few minutes Chinen's voice came through his earbuds, "Want me to help you relax~?"  Yamada could hear the cute, flirty smile on Chinen's lips, and while he might have been embarrassed otherwise, it felt like Chinen's words were spreading warmth through him from the inside out as he let the sound wash over him.  "I miss having you cuddle me…" Chinen continued, "It's cold here in Canada~"

Yamada laughed quietly, letting his eyes fall shut.  "I miss it too…"

"Mm, I miss the way you lie on top of me like you don't want me to escape, and kiss me and warm me up all over…"  With his eyes closed and Chinen's voice coming directly into his ears, Yamada could almost pretend that Chinen was there with him, and it was less embarrassing to let his hand wander down to the front of his sweats, easier to pretend it was Chinen's hand pushing his clothes out of the way and wrapping around him.

Chinen's voice grew more breathless as he kept talking, and Yamada was sure Chinen could hear his breathing speeding up, too, along with the little noises that escaped his lips every few moments.  Listening to Chinen talk about all the things he loved doing together felt like exactly what Yamada needed, and as Chinen's breathless gasps turned increasingly frequent, suddenly Yamada was much closer to the edge than he'd realized.  "Chi—" he gasped, "Are you—" and he could see Chinen's face in his mind's eye, the way he was probably nodding and squeezing his eyes shut, and moments later Yamada was coming into his hand, moaning _Yuri_ just before he heard Chinen's _Ryosuke_ to match.

Yamada could hear the rustling of tissues and blankets as Chinen got himself settled, and his eyelids were already feeling heavy when he bid Chinen good night and ended the call.  When they were together Yamada was usually jealous of how quickly Chinen's breathing evened out after they went to bed, but today, finally, Yamada didn't have trouble falling asleep either, and in the morning, even though it was only a few hours later, he felt surprisingly well-rested when he woke up to his alarm clock and a text from Chinen thanking him for the very relaxing nap.

But despite the temporary respite, Yamada's stress and loneliness began to build up again almost immediately, and with the gymnastics tournament getting into full swing, there was no way to make their schedules line up every day.  He found himself almost regretting the phone sex, because when there wasn't time for any more of it, he found himself thinking back to it increasingly, craving time with Chinen, and it only made him more and more irritable.  It wasn't like they always had sex every day when Chinen was around, some days preferring to just cuddle and fall asleep together, but somehow, the separation was not only stressing him out, but also making him horny, and as the week dragged on, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do when Chinen came back.

They were able to talk a couple more times during the week, but the brief calls felt like they only made Yamada's craving worse in the long run, and by the time Chinen was getting back on a plane to Japan, Yamada felt about ready to explode.  Unfortunately, Yamada had a location shoot scheduled to run late into the night when Chinen was due to arrive back in Tokyo, so they first time they could see each other again was the next morning… when all of JUMP had a day of photo shoots scheduled together.

Yamada pulled Chinen into a hug as soon as he arrived, his protective instincts kicking into high gear when he noticed the bags under Chinen's eyes—wasn't it bed time in Canada right now or something??  But of course everyone else wanted to talk to Chinen too, and they all needed their hair and makeup and wardrobe done and Chinen had to pass out the souvenirs he'd gotten for everyone, so Yamada didn't find another moment alone with Chinen before they were being called in for the photo shoot. 

The usual magazine shoots felt like they took years that day, and by the time they were finished, Yamada was feeling just as worked up as the last few days. When they were finally ready to go, he grabbed Chinen's hand, maybe a little too tightly.  "My place or yours…?"

Chinen squeezed his hand back, and even as the anxiety started to melt away, it was replaced by growing desire as Yamada's body realized that all the things he'd been fantasizing about were finally within reach.  "Your place is fine," Chinen said, and Yamada tugged him towards his manager's car, squeezing Chinen's hand again and leaning close after they were settled in the back seat.

"I… I missed you so much," he said into Chinen's ear, "I can't wait to be alone together, I— I want to—"  But even as he tripped over his attempt at dirty talk, his heart beating too fast and his manager's presence looming in the front seat, he could feel Chinen shiver a little, and when Chinen turned to meet his eyes, Yamada shivered too, because Chinen's eyes and his smile were inviting Yamada to do everything he'd been unable to stop thinking about.

Once they were safely inside Yamada's apartment, Yamada couldn't wait any longer, pulling Chinen close for a kiss and then backing him against the wall of the entryway, not caring that they were both still wearing their shoes and jackets, because he could finally be close to Chinen again.  He felt Chinen's arms wrap around his back, so he didn't stop, bracing himself with a hand against the wall and kissing Chinen the way he'd been wanting to for over a week, one knee slipping between Chinen's legs to press even closer.  

"Ryosuke—" Chinen gasped when their lips separated a little, and Yamada moaned quietly in return, pressing kisses along Chinen's jawline and down his neck, wishing he could leave marks without getting them in trouble.  But there were so many other things he wanted to do too, and he kissed his way back up to Chinen's ear, pressing closer still.

"I want you in my bed now… I've wanted you there all week."  Yamada's voice was shaking a little with desire, but any trace of embarrassment was washed away by how badly he wanted Chinen, and he forced himself to pull away from the wall, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes as he pulled Chinen into his apartment and towards his bedroom.

Chinen followed, grinning, and he was still smiling when Yamada pushed him down on his back on the bed, crushing their mouths together again.  It was overwhelming how much he wanted Chinen, like no matter how long he kissed him it would never be enough, but he had to pull back again eventually, panting for air.  "I love your mouth," he breathed, barely thinking about what he was saying anymore, and Chinen laughed breathlessly, grinning up at him again.

"Is that a request~?" Chinen said playfully, and Yamada's thoughts couldn't catch up quickly enough to answer before Chinen was rolling them over, getting between Yamada's legs and nosing at Yamada's crotch.  "I missed you too~" he said as Yamada moaned a little helplessly, his hips rising into Chinen's hands of their own accord as Chinen opened his button and zipper.

Chinen had Yamada's pants and underwear off in what felt like no time before he was back between Yamada's legs, stroking him teasingly.  "Yeah, I missed you just as much as you missed me~" he said as he leaned down, giving Yamada a teasing lick before slowly starting to take him into his mouth, making Yamada moan more loudly.  It was true, he did love Chinen's mouth, whether he was looking at Chinen's smile or kissing him or enjoying it this way, and there was no doubt that Chinen was as skilled at blowjobs as he was at everything else he did, so much so that after a few minutes, Yamada was grabbing the sheets beneath him and gasping Chinen's name.

But then suddenly, just as Yamada felt himself getting close to the edge, Chinen pulled off him, leaving Yamada panting and thrusting his hips up against nothing. 

"You want more than just that today, right~?" Chinen said, his mischievous grin back on his lips as he stretched out next to Yamada again, and for a moment Yamada was still floundering, but then in one motion he was rolling them back over again, using all his weight to press Chinen down into the bed.

"Yeah, I want more than that," he said before kissing Chinen again, hard, but only for a few moments before he pulled back to tug at Chinen's clothes, getting his t-shirt up over his head and then opening his pants, grinning when Chinen was the one who moaned.  The front of Chinen's boxers was damp, and Yamada ran his fingers along Chinen's cock, teasing him just the way Chinen had teased him and making Chinen moan again before he went back to getting rid of the rest of Chinen's clothes, tossing his own shirt away as well.  "Your mouth isn't the only part of you that I love…" he said, even as he crawled back over top of Chinen to kiss him again, pressing close as Chinen's arms wrapped around his back.  But he moved again after a moment, kissing down Chinen's chest and stomach, pausing to suck a mark into Chinen's hip bone, feeling as well as hearing the way it made Chinen moan.  "Every part of you…" he murmured, kissing the spot before moving down between Chinen's legs, looking up to see Chinen smiling down at him as he spread his legs and pulled up his knees, and Yamada wasn't sure how it was possible to be so full of love and so turned on all at the same time.

"I want you so much…" he said, and Chinen nodded as Yamada reached for the lube, spreading it on his fingers and teasing at Chinen’s entrance a little. But he was beyond the point of being able to tease all that much, and he started to press his finger inside, his eyes meeting Chinen’s again.  The feeling of Chinen letting him in and the look on Chinen’s face were so good and familiar that part of Yamada wanted to go as slow as possible and drag as many moans and whimpers out of Chinen as he could with just his fingers, so he could really watch how good he could make Chinen feel… but the rest of him definitely couldn’t wait that long, and as soon as Chinen was ready, Yamada was adding more fingers and pressing in further.  But they had done this so many times over the years that even without taking it slow, Yamada’s fingers knew exactly where to go to make Chinen gasp and moan, and just watching that felt almost like too much right now.  

“Ryosuke—” Chinen said, and his voice sounded like he was feeling the same way as Yamada, so Yamada didn’t wait any longer, pulling his fingers back out and grabbing the lube again, getting himself ready as quickly as possible.  And then he was finally pressing inside Chinen—finally, after all the teasing, finally, after a long day of work, finally, after surviving more than a week apart.  It felt amazing, and Yamada didn’t know whether squeeze his eyes shut or force them open to try to watch Chinen.  But Chinen was amazing and perfect and Yamada fit perfectly inside him, and after only a few moments Chinen was grabbing Yamada’s hand and telling him to go.

Yamada squeezed Chinen’s hand back as he started to move, and he could tell that he wasn’t going to last very long, but he didn’t care at this point as all the remaining thoughts were chased out of his brain.  Chinen’s hips moved perfectly in time with his own, and he pressed kisses to Chinen’s shoulders and chest wherever he could reach as they built up a rhythm, spurred on by Chinen’s moans of encouragement.  

“I love you so much—” Yamada panted against Chinen, and Chinen squeezed his hand harder in response, and suddenly everything was really too much.  “Yuri—” he gasped, letting go of Chinen’s hand to wrap around his cock instead, moaning when Chinen squeezed tighter around him, and it only took a few more moments before they were both coming, first Chinen and then Yamada right after.

When he came back to himself, Yamada was collapsed on top of Chinen, and Chinen was nuzzling against him, still making soft noises of pleasure.  Maybe this wasn’t most people’s ideal position to cuddle in, and eventually they would have to get cleaned up, but it felt perfect to Yamada right now, and he smiled when Chinen threw one arm over him, like he was telling Yamada that he felt the same way.  He was finally back, and he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
